


All of the songs i've listened to remind me of you

by notfec



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Park Woojin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfec/pseuds/notfec
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon broke up, and Woojin is having a hard time.





	All of the songs i've listened to remind me of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to all of these writing things and i'm not good with angst BUT! I hope you enjoy it!  
> And just like the title, a few sentences in this fic are lyrics from Wanna One and the member's post-graduation songs!  
> I kinda got the inspiration from Jaehwan's MV Begin Again. Go watch it! The song is really good and of course our all main voice is the best! :))  
> Will post the songs that I use on the end notes ^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @notfec or https://curiouscat.me/notfec?t=1559740114

Woojin and Jihoon were always been the bestest of friend for each other. They met for the first time at elementary school and never been separated even until college. They studied at the same university, but different majors. Woojin was a dance major and Jihoon was a theatre major. They started to realise they love each other more than just a friends in college. Just like every story of best friend turns into lover, there were a lot of denials, pinings, confusions, anxieties and worries that they will broke up and eventually had to pull out of the other’s life. Of course both of them didn’t want that to happen. After conquering their fears, after a lot of promises that they made and after all the talks at the park, their favorite park, Woojin and Jihoon became a couple on the final year of college, everyone must’ve think that it was a happy ending for them right? And even after finishing college, both of them decided to move together to the apartment that Woojin bought with his own money. Woojin, who was always passionate in dancing started to worked as a choreographer even before he started college. And now he had his own dance studio and was a famous choreographer, while Jihoon worked as a musical actor in a small theatre. Things was going really well for them because they love each other. But some people said love is not enough, promises were made to be broken and all of the things that they worry about come true.

It was almost 2 years after they got together as a couple Woojin found himself coming to an empty home. “Jihoon-ah, I’m home! Where are you?” Woojin repeatedly called for Jihoon and never got an answer back. He started to get panic when he saw that their room was messy and Jihoon’s clothes were gone. He then tried to call Jihoon again and again but there was no answer. He tried to ask all of their friends, whether they saw Jihoon or not, but all of them didn’t know where Jihoon was. Woojin was about to get out of the apartment to search for Jihoon when suddenly Jihoon messaged him. It was his last message, and the message was:

_I can’t be good enough to you, leaving you behind, remembering our memories.  
I’m sorry to you. _

Woojin texted back, saying _I’m sorry, come back, I promise I’ll be good._ But his message was never sent because Jihoon had blocked him.

And with that, Woojin collapsed to the floor and started to cry, hard. He felt his heart and his world shattered. A few seconds, minutes, hours passed as he keep on sobbing. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to keep on going with his life. Jihoon was always has a big part of Woojin’s life and he took it with him when he left Woojin. Suddenly Woojin’s phone rang. Without checking who was the caller, he hurriedly answered it, “Jihoon? Where are you? Please come back to me.” All he heard was a sigh from the other line and a voice said “Woojin-ah, are you at the apartment? I’m on my way to you” 

That voice didn’t belong to Jihoon. It was not Jihoon that called Woojin. Jihoon was not coming back to him. “Youngmin hyung… p-please help me. Help me find Jihoon. It’s already dark outside, what if he lost his way? What if he was kidnapped? What if-”. He was interrupted by the sound of door knocking. Woojin hurriedly open the door, thinking it was Jihoon, but instead he was embraced by Youngmin, Woong and Donghyun. There was also Daehwi looking at him with furious eyes. 

The thing is, Jihoon’s always insecure about himself. He thought that he couldn’t give much to Woojin, he couldn’t give what Woojin deserves. He felt like he was always the one who received and never be the one who was giving in their relationship. The apartment where they lived was Woojin’s, even the payments for electricity and waters were all on Woojin. “No, it’s okay Jihoon. I can afford for both of us.” Woojin would say anytime Jihoon wanted to pay for their bills. You see, Jihoon had a job, even though it’s not really promising because all he got were a few minor roles. It was his dream to be an actor so he never gave up and keep on practicing. But things were not going that well, because there were a lot of other actors who were younger, better and had more connection than him. All Jihoon got was an apologetic smiles from his coach everytime he announced the roles. Woojin rarely came home before Jihoon did. Woojin was often busy with his works at his own dance studio. He would come home all sweating and tired. That made Jihoon even more guilty, because Woojin worked so hard for both of them, he would choreographed a song for idols, taught dance in his class and he also started to write raps for some songwriters. While Jihoon couldn’t do anything to get more roles, to be more successful. Jihoon once told Jinyoung about this concern. Jinyoung once said, “Hyung, you know that he loves you so much right? Just you being by his side and help to ease his tiredness are enough for him. He doesn’t think you should repay anything to him.” Of course Jihoon knew that. But he himself thought that he wasn’t enough for Woojin, yet. And that’s why Jihoon left the person he love the most. 

Jinyoung told Daehwi about Jihoon’s insecurity and Daehwi just thought that Jihoon was so stupid to think like that. But Woojin being Woojin, he just blamed everything to himself, saying “it’s really because of me, I should’ve gave him more attention and affection, I’m always busy with my studio that I don’t have much time with him. It’s been a while since we last had a date, Jihoon must be bored of me, of us. Maybe Jihoon is angry at me because last week I came home really tired and he just wanted to charge me up by hugging me but I said I was to tired. Oh no he didn’t think that I’m tired of him right? No no of course not how could i get tired of him. This is a misunderstanding, I have to find Jihoon and explain everythi-” 

“Woojin hyung stop it! It’s not your fault.” Daehwi stopped Woojin by holding both of his arms. The ever so energetic Woojin felt so limp on Daehwi’s hold and it made him really sad. He just wanted the Woojin hyung that he knew to be back and happy again, but how could he be happy again when the source of his happiness was not there?

For a whole week it was hard for Woojin to get back up and do the things he normally do because everything’s reminding him to Jihoon. Every night he would cry to sleep and sometimes he even had a nightmare that made him couldn’t sleep at all. He couldn’t even go to his studio because he didn’t have any energy and inspiration for his dance moves. Thankfully there was Woong and Donghyun to help him with his dance studio. All of his friends would take turns on visiting him, to make sure that he ate his food. Youngmin and Daehwi would buy all of his favorite foods, Daniel and Jaehwan would play games with him, while Minhyun would come to watch a movie with him. Woojin was really thankful and sorry for them. They had done everything to make him whole again but Woojin knew it will take forever to mend his broken heart. But really Woojin appreciated their efforts and that’s the only reason for him to try to live his life normally again. It was like a baby that was learning to walk, they started from crawling, slow but steady.

— — — 

“Hyung, I have to go now. Help me close the dance studio please! Thanks Woong hyung!” With that Woojin went out of his dance studio to the park that he often visited. Yup it’s the same park where they became a couple, the same park where they spent a lot of time together, playing, chilling, sharing hugs and kisses, also the same park where Woojin asked Jihoon to live together. This time marked the 8th times that he visited the park and sat on the same bench. That’s right, Woojin always went there on the 7th days of every month. The first time he went there, he told himself that maybe Jihoon would come here when he missed him, or maybe we would bumped to each other while he walk passed the park. He hoped for the destiny to bring them back together again. _I miss you so much Jihoon-ah, I’ll be waiting on our space._ But as time went on, his hope began to diminish.  
That day Woojin went to the park later than the usual because he had to finish the choreography. The sun already started to set when he arrived, making the sky orange and lilac in color. He walked to the bench but from far away he spotted something unusual. There was an envelop on the bench. As he went closer, he realised that it was a letter, with writings that said, _To my love Woojin_ , a writing that he knew so well, a writing that had been so long since he last saw it. Hurriedly he open the letter.

_My love Woojinie._

_How are you feeling? Sorry this must be a stupid question coming from me, right?  
These days the weather become a little colder. No matter how much I wear, it doesn’t get warmer. But you always love winter and the cool weather, even so I hope you stay warm. _

_You must be wondering why would I left this letter here right?_  
_I knew I left you but I’ve always look for you, even from far away._  
_I’m really happy when I saw you here a few months ago. I want to approach you but I can’t. I’m too afraid. What if you hate me? What if you don’t want to see me again?_

_Your heart must’ve been broken so many times. You must’ve been crying so many times. You hate letting your weak side shows. You’d hate it, I also hate my immature self, I wish I had known what I know now, back then._

_I only realized once I saw you turning around,_  
_Your face that looked sad was saying I’m sorry, I’m sorry._  
_I’m the one who should say sorry to you. I’m sorry for doubting our love, your love._

_I keep regretting because I didn’t treat you better_  
_That’s not what I meant to do_  
_I always want to be with you_

_I’m sorry, it seems like I’m starting to grow up a bit now._  
_Looking at you who had given up everything to look after me_  
_I love you; the words that you love_  
_I need you; the words that you need_  
_I’ll say it through this letter._

_If you’re going to be in pain because of me_  
_I’d rather have you forget me._  
_I want to tell you that, but maybe I am to selfish because I don’t want you to forget me._  
_Don’t forget me, remember me._  
_Don’t forget me, wait for me._  
_I miss you even though time passes._

_When I’m ready, when I became the better version of myself, I would come find you, and I would ask you:_  
_Do you like to begin again? Let’s start with a ‘Hello’._  
_This new beginning that I going to make with you, let’s call it love._

_Let’s meet again,  
When the spring breeze passes._

_-Your Love, Jihoon-_

 

With a smile on his face, a genuine one, Woojin clutched the letter to his chest. _I’ll wait for you, Jihoon-ah. I can shine brilliantly because you are here. Let’s meet again, when the spring breeze passes._

— — — 

Walking on the street that surrounded by cherry blossom trees, Woojin can’t help but admire all the beautiful petals that fall from the trees, it was like he was showering with cherry blossoms. The blue sky above, the beautiful calm river below and all the birds chirping around made him so happy. But did you know what else could make Woojin the happiest? The sound of Woojin’s phone ringing which indicate that there was a new call incoming, with the brightest smile he could muster, he answered it with a _“Hello?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Bae Jinyoung - Hard to Sat Goodbye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dsF4V_jvOk  
> Yoon Jisung - In the Rain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJM7QiHQgts  
> Wanna One - Beautiful pt. II  
> Park Woojin and Lee Daehwi - Candle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbqObpVe-pY  
> Wanna One - Pine Tree  
> Wanna One - Spring Breeze https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FD2mik4V5EE  
> Hwang Minhyun - Universe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQVZA4qYpEM  
> Ha Sungwoon ft. Park Jihoon - Don't Forget  
> Kim Jaehwan - Begin Again https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEl1V4UhLTo  
> Park Jihoon - L.O.V.E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VRrQf_BSxQ  
> AB6IX - Shining Star https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXHnZpYF8xM


End file.
